10 December 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-12-10 ; Comments *Frank Zappa had died on 4th December, and Peel presents "four tracks chosen almost at random from (his) catalogue." ''The taper did not record John's introduction to them (and only the ending of the last), but recalls he was quite upset. *John previews the upcoming Festive Fifty (25 December 1993) and ponders the logistics of getting fifty records into 210 minutes. *The next night's show was to have featured a new Fall session, but this was put back (for 'technical reasons') to 05 February 1994. Sessions *God Is My Co-Pilot, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1993-06-03. No known commercial release. *Cords, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1993-06-22. No known commercial release. John seems to be under the impression that this is their second: he says, ''"Sounding a lot more muscular than they did on the first session they recorded for the programme." Tracklisting *Fall: Behind The Counter ( [ ]) Permanent Records''' §''' *Manasseh Meets The Equaliser: Shakout (LP Dub The Millennium) RIZ Records - RIZ 00021''' @''' *God Is My Co-Pilot: 2 Meats (session)' §' *Mothers Of Invention: 'You're Probably Wondering Why I'm Here (LP-Freak Out!)' (Verve)' §' *Mothers Of Invention: 'Love Of My Life (LP-Cruising With Ruben And The Jets)' (Verve)' §' *Frank Zappa: 'Peaches En Regalia (LP-Hot Rats)' (Bizarre)' §' *Frank Zappa: 'Dancin' Fool (2xLP-Sheik Yerbouti)' (CBS)' §' File 1 '''begins during above track at 10:23pm *Rhythm Invention: 'Chronoclasm (CD-Inventures In Wonderland)' (Warp) @''' *Cords: 'Taurus (Star)' (Peel Session) *''10.31 p.m. news'' *Junior Mulemena Boys: 'Naia Ungale (LP-Naia Ungale)' (Gramma) :(JP: 'As I may have mentioned to you before, I do these programmes that are heard in Germany, and on them over the years I've enthused so much about Zimbabwe, both as a place and about Zimbabwean music as well, that at least a dozen, to my knowledge, Germans have gone there for their holidays, and they've all written to me and said, "You're absolutely right: it's a wonderful place to go and visit." And some of them have sent me some records that they've bought, and these came from a chap in Hanover, three LPs he sent me, and every one a real winner.') *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Katrussja' (Peel Session) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'A Father & A Son (LP-History)' (Virgin) (JP: 'A track that's upset me as much as any track ever has in the whole of my life, I think. Every time I hear it, I get upset.') *Ash: 'Jack Names The Planets (7")' (LaLaLand Recordings) *Labradford: 'New Listening (2xLP-Prazision)' (Kranky) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'The Blimp (Mousetrap Replica) (2xLP-Trout Mask Replica)' (Straight) *Ultimate Life Experience: 'Escape From Noise (12")' (KK) @''' *Cords: 'Second Skin' (Peel Session) '''File 2 cuts in during above track L510a *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Lead With Your Chin' (Peel Session) *Meat Puppets: 'Plateau (LP-Meat Puppets II)' (SST) *Yondo Sister: 'Po Na Tembe (CD-Deviation Sexy Soukouss)' (Tinder) *Wedding Present: 'Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? (LP-John Peel Sessions 1987 - 1990)' (Strange Fruit) :(JP: 'One combo which will not alas be featured in the Festive Fifty this year: no new records.') *Guitar Wolf: 'Ace Of Spade (LP-Wolf Rock!)' (Goner) *Bassholes: 'Missing Linkster (LP-Blue Roots (Archive Series - Volume One))' (In The Red Recordings) *Sons Of The Subway: 'Upstart (CD-Usability Now)' (Infonet) @''' *''11.30 p.m. news (edited out) '' *'''File 1 break *Jacob's Mouse: Group Of Seven (7") Wiiija WIJ 027V *Cords: Angel Lust (session) *Juno Reactor: 'Man To Ray (2xLP-Transmissions)' (NovaMute) @''' *'''File 1 resumes 3 mins from end of above track *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Pulled Up To Park' (Peel Session) *L528a *Here: 'Scars In Days (LP-Swirl)' (Indies) *Esperant Kisangani: 'Gaelle (LP-Que Viva La Fiesta)' (Disques Espérance) *Rancid Hell Spawn: 'Pitchfork Party (CD-Axe Hero)' (Wrench) *Brainiac: 'Hurting Me (LP-Smack Bunny Baby)' (Grass) *Roy Orbison: 'I'm Hurtin' (LP-Lonely And Blue)' (Monument) *Thessalonians: 'Shellac (LP-Soulcraft)' (Silent) @''' *God Is My Co-Pilot: 55 151 (Peel Session) *9-Iron: 'This Town Tonight (7"-Movie Tonight?)' (Feed Bag) *Cords: 'Storm' (Peel Session) *Man Or Astro-Man?: Madness In The Streets (7"-Mission Into Chaos!)' (One Louder) *3M: Acu.3H (12" - Antibacterial EP) Vortex VTX-9000 '''@ *''12.30 a.m. news'' *Lorelei: 'Caterwaul (CDS-Asleep EP)' (Slumberland) :(JP: 'If I had me own Festive Fifty, which clearly I don't, this would be in it.') *L510b *Mary Lou Lord: 'Some Jingle Jangle Morning (7")' (Kill Rock Stars) *Brides Make Acid: 'Sea Of Storms (12"-Dogs On String EP)' (Outcast Clan) *God Is My Co-Pilot: Kurdish List Laulu (Peel Session) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 'Undertaker (10"-Admonishing The Bishops)' (Matador) *African Head Charge: 'One Destination (LP-In Pursuit of Shashamane Land)' (On-U Sound) *Rockin' Rebels: 'Wild Weekend (Compilation CD-Teen Beat - 30 Great Rockin' Instrumentals)' (Ace) *''Handover to Mark Tonderai'' Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Tracks marked''' @''' available on File 3 Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) CB123 + CB124 JP 1993-12-10 *2) 1993-12-10 Peel Show L510 L528.mp3 *3) 1993-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE203 ;Length *1) 02:25:06 *2) 01:48:36 (00:23:19-34:47 unique) *3) (to 32:29) (to 3:22 unique) ;Other *1) File created from CB123 and CB124 of the 500 Box. *2) File created from L510 and L528 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. *3) Created from LE203 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes